


Unbelievable

by Miym_Uzumaki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Hinata Shouyou, Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Hinata grows tall, M/M, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Omegaverse, Tall Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-07-08 08:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miym_Uzumaki/pseuds/Miym_Uzumaki
Summary: Tsukishima Kei presented as an omega— Wait, What? Kei presented as an omega? What the fuck?Kei had that reaction, why the hell would he present as an omega? What more, apparently, Hinata has started his growth-spurt, and presented as an Alpha?What the actual fuck?—Used to be: It’s just unbelievable—*Currently on hiatus





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HinaTsuki and IwaOiKage! :D Nobody is gonna make it, so I am.

Kei didn’t care whatever Yamaguchi was talking about, he just happened to hear what he was talking about, since his music wasn’t on. Kei heard a specific word, but he didn’t know who had that specific word.

Kei pulled his headphones down to rest on his neck and looked at Yamaguchi with a sour face, “You said WHO is an  _Alpha?_ ” He asks.

Yamaguchi blinked, his hands raised, he was always explaining with his hands sometimes, and Kei kind of finds it funny.

”Well, I said Hinata has started his growth-spurt and presented as an Alpha...” Yamaguchi says with another blink.

Kei blinked a couple times before making a loud tongue click. That was not satisfying, especially for someone who presented as a fucking  _omega._

It’s only the first chapter, and Kei is being told Hinata has started his growth-spurt, even presenting as an Alpha? Why did a shrimp like him presented as an Alpha? Sure, he has an intimidating presence, he’s gotta admit, but how the fuck—?

”Is that bad? I kind of had a hunch,” Yamaguchi says and tilted his head so he can look at Kei, who was silently scowling, cursing.

Kei looked at Yamaguchi before turning away to look at the table, he was not gonna believe it, “Yamaguchi, I don’t have time for your jokes,” Kei says as he grabbed his headphones and was gonna cover his ears with it, but Yamaguchi shook his head.

”I even have proof, he wanted to brag it to you, so he gave me his results,” Yamaguchi says, reaching over to his bag and took out a paper.

Okay, it caught Kei’s attention, he’s just curious, he doesn’t care—

Kei looked over to it, Yamaguchi who has the paper in front of his face, then Kei’s jaw almost dropped, but looked away, in shock.

He proved it, alright?

Okay, Kei had so much questions in his head. But, the one he wanted most answered is  _how is that fucking possible._

”Tsukki?” Yamaguchi says and peeked over the paper. Kei’s gotta admit, he was kind of jealous of Yamaguchi, who presented as a Beta, along with Yachi.

”I need to use the bathroom,” Kei says as he got up from where he was sitting and exited the room. Yamaguchi watched Kei leave before turning the paper for him to look, “Hinata’s an Alpha, Alright,” Yamaguchi says and put it back in his bag.

While at Kei, he was cursing in his mind in the bathroom. Like, “What the actual fuck?! I figured he would be an omega, but no?! Did we switch ranks?! Is it possible to switch them?!” Kei wondered.

Kei Immediately shook his head, “No no, Yamaguchi is definitely playing with me, I will have to hear it from Hinatas own mouth, no, nope, I’m not gonna believe him, he’s playing a prank, he’s playing,” Kei mumbled to himself.

”Yamaguchi is taking it too far, I’ll tell him to stop...” Kei says, turning around to grab his bathroom doorknob until he heard Yamaguchi shout.

”Tsukki! I’m gonna leave now!” Yamaguchi says. Kei didn’t say anything besides a low, “Yeah yeah...” before realizing he was just gonna tell Yamaguchi to stop messing with him. He immediately opened the door, but heard the door downstairs closed.

”Damn...” Kei says, walking out the bathroom, he definitely wasn’t gonna chase him, he’s too lazy to do that, and that’ll be too much running, Kei isn’t a big fan of running everywhere afterall.

Kei rubbed behind his head before walking to his room, “I guess I’ll ask Hinata tomorrow...” Kei says before closing the door to his room.

* * *

 

 

Kei stared at the midget in front of him. How was he gonna ask him? He didn’t even think of a plan, only asking Hinata to come out and talk with him. Hinata on the other hand, is giving a horrified and confused face.

”It’s so unusual for you to call me out...” Hinata says and narrowed his eyes, rubbing the back of his head.

Remembering Yamaguchis words yesterday about Hinata being an Alpha kind of pisses Kei off right now.

Kei sighed before taking one more glance and then ask, “Let’s go talk somewhere else, outside the classroom won’t work,” Kei says and turned. Hinata now looks more confused than horrified, but followed the blonde anyways.

They walked to the roof and Kei sat down against the wall near the door, “Soo... What is it?” Hinata asks as he walked over and sat next to Kei.

Kei was looking up the sky. It was pretty awkward, asking Hinata out of nowhere if he was an Alpha or not. Well, that’s all he needed, right? Proof if Hinata is an Alpha or no—

Suddenly, something popped up in Kei’s mind. Wait... What if Hinata found out Kei is an omega? Hinata will definitely make fun of him, except Kei was going to punch Hinata if he did.

Wait wait no, Hinata is dumb, so there is no way he would fine out. Kei shook his head before turning his head to the smaller one next to him. It seems Hinata is also looking up, kind of distracted.

”Hinata...” Kei says before turning his head and look up also. Hinata replied, “Hm..?” Sipping on his apple juice they got on the way to the roof, still looking up.

Okay, just be casual, just use Kageyama as an excuse lol.

“So, have you found out what Kageyama’s rank is yet?” Kei says before looking at Hinata. Hinatas head went down, then looked at Kei, “Yep, it seems both of ours are the same,” Hinata says.

”What is it? A beta?” Kei asks and looked back up, definitely not looking at Hinata in the eye since he isn’t good at that.

”Alpha,” Hinata replies casually and looked up also, following what Kei is doing. “Is that so? So you’re an alpha too?” Kei asks before narrowing his eyes to Hinata.

Hinata just nodded and then Kei looked back up, “I mean, I’m glad that I’m an Alpha, I’m even starting my growth-spurt, but then I feel like it’s not good for Kageyama to also be an Alpha...” Hinata says and took another sip from his juice box.

”You make it sound like you wanna court Kageyama,” Kei says, his glasses shading, turning to Hinata. Hinata Immediately choked on his juice, covering his mouth while turning so it doesn’t get on Kei and himself.

After Hinata stopped choking after a few seconds, he wiped his mouth and turned to Kei, “No! No way do I wanna court that damn person!” Hinata says.

Kei just sarcastically laughed before getting up, “Right right,” He says with a smirk, totally being sarcastic. 

“I mean it!” Hinata says, pouting super big. Kei just shrugged before turning to the door and opened it, “Tsukishima!” Hinata called out as Kei entered through the door.

”Are you an Omega?” Hinata suddenly asks. Kei’s eyes widen, but he didn’t show it before closing his eyes, then opened it while looking at Hinata.

He just glared at Hinata, who didn’t even flinch since he got used to it, “I’m not, don’t make stuff up, shrimp,” Kei says as he closed the door behind him, hearing a pouty “Hey!” behind the door.

Kei just walked, not caring if Hinata walked out the roof yet, walking to his classroom before the lunch bell rings. He sat on his seat immediately and looked out the window with his chin resting on his palm.

Okay, he totally lied back there, yep, but he couldn’t tell him the truth, like Kei said waaayyy earlier, Hinata would make fun of him. (And Kei will punch him.)

He sighed heavily when he saw Yamaguchi walk in the classroom, he wonders if Yamaguchi told Hinata, which he hopes he didn’t or he’s dead.

But Kei does know that, one day, his rank will come out, spread, and so, he’s pretty much screwed. Oh well, at least he has his height and his intimidating self so he’ll be fine... right?

* * *

 

 

It was 7:46pm, and everyone was heading home from school because of club activities. Oikawa and Iwaizumi are walking home, and of course, together. Iwaizumi was just listening to Oikawa talking to himself right now.

”So Kunimi-chan has finally followed the ball, eh? In middle school, he definitely didn’t. It’s good thing to rile him up at least. And Kindaichi? Hmm... He has his height advantage, so he’ll definitely make a good blocker, maybe Mattsun could teach him...” Oikawa says, looking up with his fingers holding onto his chin.

Iwaizumi was glad Oikawa was being thoughtful about volleyball and his teammates right now, so he didn’t tell Oikawa to shut up. Life has been okay, besides when Kageyama is around, because it makes Oikawa want to smack Kageyama.

Iwaizumi looked up also, wondering about how Oikawa survived his own life for the past 3 years... Like, he presented as an  _omega_ afterall...

Iwaizumi presented as an Alpha, and Oikawa as an omega. Every time Oikawa was in heat, he didn’t go to practice and stayed home. Iwaizumi has always wanted to court, mark Oikawa, but he definitely can tell Oikawa doesn’t want it.

He has been in love with his best friend for years now, ever since they were young, but he never told Oikawa, because he was afraid Oikawa will hate him.

Iwaizumi and Oikawa kept walking until they almost pass a bread shop. Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumi’s bag to stop him, “Iwa-chan! Let’s get some bread!” Oikawa says, pointing at the shop.

Yep, Iwaizumi knew it would come to this, why did they have to walk this way.

Iwaizumi just sighed in response before turning to the shop, “Just one, eat a proper meal later,” Iwaizumi says.

”Iwa-chan, are you my mom—“

”Shut the hell up and hurry, Shittykawa!”

Oikawa just giggled and then turned to the shop with Iwaizumi, grabbed the knob and opened it, walking in with Iwaizumi behind him.

There was a ringing bell, meaning that a costumer has walked into the shop. The person at the counter welcomed them before stopping halfway.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi looked at the counter to see...

Kageyama.

”Oh. Oh hell no. Not today. Nope. Nah. Out, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says and turned, already shoving Iwaizumi to get out, “But you’re milk bread—“ Iwaizumi says, but Oikawa shook his head.

”My day is going good today, I don’t wanna see Tobio-chan to ruin my good day!” Oikawa says and huffed, still trying to push Iwaizumi out but he doesn’t budge.

“Uhm... Oikawa-san? Are you here for milkbread...?” Kageyama says as he walked out the counter, but stayed near it since he knows Oikawa isn’t comfortable around him. Oikawa didn’t look at him and just huffed again, ignoring him.

So Iwaizumi answered for him, “Yeah he is, but it seems he isn’t pleased to meet you here,” Iwaizumi says, which was pretty blunt, but he wasn’t wrong.

Kageyama just nodded, not seeming to be offended or mocked, “We still have a lot more, so...” Kageyama didn’t say anything else as the three in the room stayed in silence, for about... 20 seconds.

Oikawa groaned before turning, not looking at Kageyama and walked to the breads and took whatever looked like a milkbread, then walked to the counter and set it down and tapped a finger on the counter.

Kageyama and Iwaizumi were just watching, then Kageyama was about to speak up, but Oikawa interrupted him, “I’m waiting!” Oikawa says. Kageyama just blinked before nodding and went behind the counter to the cashier.

He took the bread and scanned it, then says, “$1.99.” Oikawa already had his money out and set it on the counter, a five dollar.

Kageyama took the dollar before opening the cash box and took out the change after putting the five dollar in the five dollar section. Kageyama gave the money to Oikawa, who harshly took it and his bread, “No bag!” Oikawa says and then walked to Iwaizumi, who was waiting at the door.

”But...” Kageyama says and looked at the bread at Oikawa’s hand, but shrugged it off.

”Let’s go, Iwa-chan! Our job here is done!” Oikawa says and walked out the door first, while Iwaizumi replied, “You’re such a dramatic piece of shit.”

”Iwa-chan, mean!”

Oikawa pouted and walked beside Iwaizumi, opening the bread and then took a bite of it. He immediately gasped and spitted the bread out.

”This is not milkbread!”

”Kageyama was trying to tell you that the whole time,” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata will find out Kei is an omega very like super soon :) And Kageyama finds Oikawa getting hit on, who is in heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I just have no motivation, even though I wanna write ;-; I wonder if that made sense.

“Wow, Hinata! You grew overnight?! And 3 centimeters!? Like, WOW!” Tanaka shouted, and Kei was trying so hard not to groan, like, why did Hinata have to brag about it?

He groans again when Tanaka says his 9th wow, “Oi Shouyou! Why don’t you wait until I grow, then you can!?” Noya says, pointing at Hinata with a puff on his left cheek.

Kei heard that before saying, snorting first, “Seems like puberty doesn’t wanna help someone.” Noya shouted an angry “Hey!” across the gym.

”hIIINNAAATTAAA BOKE!” Kageyama says and grabbed Hinata by the collar, pulling his close, “Is it true you grew overnight?! And literally 3 centimeters! Overnight?! Are you sTUPID?!” He says. Kei rolled his eyes, it’s just 3 centimeters and overnight.

It’s not like Hinata will grow 27 centimeters in one week and a half.

...

 

Okay, maybe.

Kei looked over to Hinata and Kageyama, who are currently running around the gym, fighting. His eyes followed them, then noticed Hinata was coming his way. Welp.

”Tsukishima help!” Hinata says before jumping and hid behind Kei. “Wha- nO get the hell away!” Kei says as he moved over, but Hinata followed quick, sticking behind Kei like a koala.

Kageyama now was in front of Kei, reaching over Kei’s sides to grab Hinata. Too bad Yamaguchi wasn’t here at the moment, he really needed Yamaguchi to pull Hinata away.

“Hinata you Boke, Boke Boke Boke!” Kageyama repeated before Kei slightly shouted, “Can you say anything else besides “boke”?! Just grab him and go away!” Kei had an irk mark on his head.

”I’m trying! At least help!” Kageyama shouted back before finally grabbing Hinata, “aIIEEE!” Hinata screamed before stopping after 0.5 seconds. Kei was now beyond piss, these two won’t just leave him alone.

“I said— Go aWAY!” Kei says before pushing the two off him, making Kageyama let go of Hinata. Hinata screeched before getting up quickly, using the chance to run away. Kageyama followed.

”wHO tHe HeLL iS fiGHTinG?!” A familiar voice screams out and opens the door with a loud noise. Kei jumped and looked at who it is. Daichi.

Hinata immediately stopped, so did Kageyama. Daichi looked around, then Hinata and Kageyama, damn he was glaring. Hinata and Kageyama jumped in fear before standing up straight like salute.

”It was you two again...?” Daichi says, his Alpha angry pheromones coming out. Kageyama and Hinata shivered before going to the ground and bowed, “We are sorry!” They both say. 

While Kei was shock. Daichi can make two other alphas submit to him, and to think he was a bigger alpha than those two. Kei covered his nose so he doesn’t inhale the pheromones.

Daichi sighed when the two continued to stay on the ground, their head on the floor still. “Get up,” Daichi says, then the two other alphas looked at Daichi, each other, then got up.

”You’re lucky there aren’t much Omegas here, or else they’ll come running to me,” Daichi says, then took a quick glance at Kei. Kei immediately looked away from Daichi, and to think he trusted Suga, a fellow omega.

”Uhm—“ Kageyama started, “Suga-san is an omega, right...?” Kageyama asks, his hands raised before putting it down. Daichi looked at Kageyama and nodded, “Is it just Suga? In our volleyball group—?” Kageyama says nervously, a sweat went down his head, he didn’t want to anger Daichi, maybe thinking he’ll steal his omega.

”No, actually,” Daichi says. Kageyama and Hinata blinked, looked at each other, then Daichi again, “Who is the other?” Hinata asks.

Kei shuddered, he better not tell those two idiots or he would stay home 24/7.

”I can’t tell you,” Daichi finally says, and Kageyama and Hinata opened their mouths until Asahi and Suga walked in.

”Someone said they heard some screaming in here...” Suga says, then looked over to the three Alphas. He sweatdropped when the three alphas stared at him, then Daichi looked away.

”Suga-san!” Hinata and Kageyama says, running over to Suga. Suga jumped at the sudden sound, “Y-Yeah?” He replies.

”Can you tell us who is the other Omega?!” Hinata says. Suga blinked, before going wtf, “What—? Don’t tell me you want to mate with them—“ then Hinata spoke up, “No way!” Hinata says, determine. Kageyama nodded in agreement.

Suga blinked before his eyes slowly trailed to Kei. Kei was picking up his water bottle to drink because it was too hot. Kageyama and Hinata turned to see where Suga was looking at, then Suga shouted, “O-Ooohhh! I actually don’t know, ahaha—!” As the duo turned to Suga’s voice.

Kageyama and Hinata looked at each other and tilted their head, they wanted to know who it was because, well— They don’t know.

”Anyways, anyways! Coach will be here soon so lEt’s sTaRt, Yeah?!” Suga’s voice cracked before blushing. Daichi giggles and Asahi was confused.

”rrEEEEEE!” Noya jumped into the gym. “rAAAAHHHH!!” Then Tanaka. Ennoshita, Kinoshita, and Narita just followed behind, saying “Osu!” Instead of devils screaming for some blood.

Tanaka and Noya continued to scream until Daichi smacked their head, making them stop and roll on the ground, touching their heads to stop the pain, then bumped to each other.

Kei just sweatdropped, wondering why the hell did he join this club again.

* * *

 

 

”Oh Hinata, going home early today?” Daichi called out to Hinata who was about to open the door. Hinata nodded, “Yeah! Natsu wants me to play with her today before I practice at home!” He says. “Make sure to do your homework!” Kageyama says with a mocking smirk.

”Geh- Shut up!” Hinata says before shutting the door, out the changing room. Hinata just sighed before skipping to the stairs, going down.

”So Tsukishima, are you sure you don’t want to tell them?” Hinata heard Suga’s voice next to the stairs. Hinata immediately stopped before hiding on the walls, listening.

”You already told Sawamura-san though,” Then it was Kei. Hinata was wondering what they were talking about and continued to listen.

”I know, Tsukishima, but like— You can’t hide it forever, once your heat comes, everyone will get suspicious...” Suga says. Hinatas eyes widen, ‘Heat...?’ Hinata thought, then put a finger under his chin, ‘The heck is a heat?’ He tilted his head, then continued to listen.

”I know...” Kei says and brought his thumb to his lips before biting his nail.

Then Hinata jumped down the stairs and looked at Kei and Suga, “Watcha talking about?!” Hinata says and grinned. Kei was shocked and Suga made a wtf face.

”Oh Hinata, going home early today?” Suga asks, obviously avoiding the question, which Hinata didn’t notice because that’s his second time someone asked that, “Yeah! Natsu wants me to play with her today!” He says and did thumbs up.

”You better do your homework,” Kei says before walking past Suga and Hinata, going up the stairs. “You too?!” Hinata says before slumping. Suga giggles before looking at Hinata, “So Hinata, what did you need?” He asks, then immediately regretted it.

”Ah—“ Hinata looked Suga, but he didn’t say anything, and just stared at him. Suga just smiled, hoping nothing he talked with Kei comes out- “What’s a heat?” Hinata asks. Suga felt like jumping out of somewhere and hide, but Hinata was gIVING HIM THESE PURE EYES, SO HE CAN’T RESIST!

”Uh—“ Suga says before waving his hands as around, “It’s— A heat is just a common thing for omegas,” Suga says and flashed a smile. Hinata opened his mouth before going, “Ohhhh! Does that Tsukishima has a heat?” Hinata asks, not catching the part that it was for Omegas.

Suga just sweatdropped, “A-Ahahah— I guess?! I don’t know!” Suga says with a nervous chuckle.

Hinata just tilted his head, “Maybe I’ll ask Tsukishima tomorrow...” Hinata says. Suga immediately panicked, but Hinata interrupted, “Anyways! I gotta go now, see you tomorrow, Suga-san!” Hinata says before he starts skipping away, and Suga didn’t even get a chance to say anything.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kageyama checked the time on his phone before looking up, putting his phone in his pocket. The sky wasn’t exactly pitch black, it looked almost exactly the same color as Kageyama’s eyes. When Kageyama got home, his mother walked up to him, “Tobio, can you run some errands for me?” His mother plead.

Kageyama blinked before taking the money she just took out, “Alright, where’s mom?” He asks as she just stuck out her tongue playfully, rubbing the back of her head, “We were making out, then she fainted, she’s a real cutie, right?~” She says and handed him a list of the items they needed.

Kageyama just sarcastically laughed, taking the list, his parents are actually both females, an alpha and an omega. It never really bothered Kageyama that those two were lesbians.

”Can you put my things in my room?” Kageyama says and handed his bag to his mother. His mother nodded and took his bag before telling him to be safe.

Kageyama so then left his house, heading to a grocery store. On his way there, he heard some people from an alley. Kageyama didn’t do anything about it until he heard a familiar voice.

Kageyama turned to the alley, then can smell something coming from the alley as he walks closer.  _An omega._ An omega in heat. Kageyama has learnt this in his class, while he was still up that is. Omegas go through heat, making them let out seductive pheromones, calling out for an alpha,  _wanting_ an alpha. Most omegas stays home when in heat, so they don’t attract any alpha, or having s e x with their alpha.

Well, the teacher said that for the alphas, they know what to do even without learning it, since their body moves without thinking. Though, some alphas can control themselves.

Kageyama speeds walk to the alley before peeking over it. “Let go!” That familiar voice shouts out again. That omega was in heat. Kageyama inhaled the pheromones, then immediately covered his nose. He won’t let the pheromones take over him.

There were three alphas surrounding that omega, and one of the alphas were holding onto the omegas wrist, telling him to go with them or they’ll force him. The omega looks in a weakened state, probably because of the heat. After a couple seconds, the omega was pushed against the wall.

But, it somehow pissed Kageyama off, that those alphas were touching that omega, and Kageyama wanted to curse at himself for  _wanting_ that omega also. He immediately shook his head, taking a small step back, then his hand brushed against something.

Kageyama turned to look at what it was,  _a wooden stick._ What the heck is a wooden stick doing here? Kageyama took the wooden stick, he had to save that omega, he couldn’t just leave and maybe the alphas would rape that omega. Plus, he’s been crushing on that omega for, how long, he doesn’t know.

Kageyama took a glance at the alphas and omega before...

  

* * *

 

 

“Awe, come on you, come with us, we’ll take you home~” An alpha says, scooting up closer to Oikawa. Oikawa just gave a look of disgust at the alphas, “I refuse,” Oikawa says, making sure not to pant out loud.

Oikawa was in heat, and his heat actually doesn’t start until next week, but there were times when his heat comes early. “Awe come on, you want us nice alphas, right?~” Another one of them says. 

Oikawa puts scowl on his face before smirking, “Nice alphas don’t target bad Omegas,” He says. Another another one, whoever looks like the boss of them all, clicked their tongue before snatching Oikawa’s wrist.

Oikawa flinched, which was something that rarely happens, “Let go,” Oikawa says and tried to pull away, but he was in a weakened state, thanks to his heat and the damn alpha pheromones coming out of them.

”Either listen to us, or we will forcefully take you with us,” The one who was holding his wrist says, a scowl on his face. Oikawa glared, clenching his teeth and his eyes roamed around the place, making sure not to move his head so it doesn’t look like he’s looking around for escape.

Oikawa flinched again when he was pushed against the wall behind him, his eyes turning to look at the alpha in front of him, still holding his wrist. “Listen to us, which is it?” The alpha asks.

If only Oikawa wasn’t in his heat, he would punch them so hard right now, like, his power IS a five out of five. “Definitely not, its neither,” He growled.

The alpha then glared, his gaze piercing through Oikawa, he was going to make Oikawa submit to him. Oikawa didn’t budge, he almost flinched though.

“Don’t make us repeat, which—“ Before The alpha can finish, he was hit with something. A wooden stick. The wooden stick had already knocked the other two out. “Oikawa-san,” A familiar voice calls out. Oikawa’s eyes widen before turning to the voice. But whoever just spoke threw their sweater at Oikawa, covering Oikawa.

”Gah!- T-Tobio-chan?!” Oikawa says, taking the sweater off him, “Please cover yourself with that, so other alphas can think you’re my mate,” Kageyama says, throwing the wooden stick onto the ground.

Oikawa couldn’t help but just listen anyways, slowly putting the sweater on him. Then that’s when a sweet aroma came from Kageyama and his sweater. Oikawa almost melted in it before immediately shaking his head. “Can you walk?” Kageyama asks.

Oikawa didn’t say anything before getting off the wall. He took a step, but he then dropped, he wasn’t in the state where he can walk, fuck the heat— Kageyama caught him before he dropped to the ground.

”So that’s a no,” Kageyama says, bringing Oikawa up. Oikawa just clicked his tongue before he felt himself being lifted. He blinked a couple times before noticing he was being carried (bridal style) by Kageyama. He immediately blushed when he can smell Kageyama’s aroma.

”Can you tell me the way to your house?” Kageyama asks, walking out the alley, leaving the unconscious bodies. Oikawa just looked down at his own chest, mumbling to turn to the right after a block. Kageyama did what he said, following the path that could lead to Oikawa’s house.

”Oikawa!” It was Iwaizumi who was running to them. Oikawa’s head was pressed against Kageyama’s chest, trying his hardest not to call Kageyama an alpha and to take him and all that stuff Omegas do when in heat with an alpha. 

“As I thought, he’s in heat,” Iwaizumi says, catching up to Kageyama. “Iwaizumi-san...” Kageyama says before handing Oikawa to Iwaizumi. “Uhm—“ Kageyama started as Iwaizumi took Oikawa, then Oikawa pressed against Iwaizumis chest, mumbling “Iwa-chan.”

”Hm?” Iwaizumi looked at Kageyama, wHO was slightly fidgeting. “I’m just asking, but how come Oikawa-san doesn’t have a mate yet?” Kageyama asks.

Iwaizumi blinked before raising a brow, “You’re just asking?” Iwaizumi says, then whatever feels like he just glared at Kageyama. Kageyama almost flinched before looking at Iwaizumi, “I mean— Not really...” He says, then looked up at Iwaizumi.

”I-If I can!— I want— Uhm—“ Kageyama narrowed his eyes, looking like he was trying to find the right words, “Uhm!— I want to— Court— Oikawa-san...” Kageyama says before looking down.

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened a bit before a smirk formed on his lips, “No, I don’t know why Oikawa doesn’t have a mate yet, I’m sure he wants to mate with someone he loves,” Iwaizumi says. Kageyama felt like sinking into a corner, he didn’t know why.

”I-I see...” Kageyama mumbled. “But, if Oikawa does want to mate someone, I’ll gladly volunteer,” Iwaizumi says, his back facing Kageyama, then he walked ahead. Kageyama’s eyes shot up to look at Iwaizumi is surprise.

Kageyama took a step forward before shouting at Iwaizumi, “Me too!” Iwaizumi turned to look at Kageyama, “I would volunteer too!” Kageyama says. Iwaizumi didn’t say anything, nor gave him a look, and just turned, continuing his walk while carrying Oikawa in silence.

Kageyama took a deep breath before turning, “I definitely won’t lose...” He mumbles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this, and yet, I laughed to myself when Hinata wondered what is a heat, even though he acted like he knew what it was for 0.5 seconds.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. My shipping is weird alright.


End file.
